


Star Crossed Lovers

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Shortly following Sienna Khan's rise to power she encounters the career militant General James Ironwood during a Dust heist. The two fought both with conflicting abilities and ideologies building up the sexual tension to a point where they have each other right then and there despite their differences.





	Star Crossed Lovers

 

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**By Azure**

  


**********

In the time before the soldier of fortune known as James Ironwood ascended to Headmaster of Atlas’s military school, he had been at odd with the up and coming radical terrorist Sienna Khan. The White Fang had just started becoming violent in their actions regarding treatment from the human populace, they were becoming infamous and turmoil was beginning to erupt between human and Faunus in light of this.

Thus it was his mission to track her down and deal with her, like a good soldier would.

-

Somewhere within the borders of the Solitas and Anima continents there fought two seasoned warriors, both from different species as well as different sides of the conflict. It was chilly out and the raining clouds were accompanied by smaller lightning strikes here and there. Thankfully the pair were underneath an overpass when they fought so as not to get caught up in the rain.

!

With various clangs, grunts, and punches the two fought hard into the night. One of them, being a Faunus woman as nimble as the wind, flipped back from an attempted shot and leapt into the air ready to strike with her long glowing energy whip. She lashed out from above hoping to connect the strike only to have it caught by his bare cybernetic hand and thrown across the pavement, letting go before she could shock him with it. She skidded across the ground on her feet and saw him coming at her again.This time he charged in engaging her in melee combat attempting to hit her with the brunt of his gun, she nimbly dodged him and kept doing so until her back hit a wall causing her panic slightly. The moment he tried punching her she flipped out of the way allowing him to hit the wall behind her creating a large impact crater where she stood.

She took that brief moment of distraction and lashed her energy whip around his neck strangling him as she yanked him to her so that she could kick him across the face with a flip kick! This winded him greatly but he was tougher than he looked. The man grabbed the cord of the whip and pulled her to him so he could land a body blow against her stomach using his human hand causing her to break off the connection putting some distance between them. The two quickly recovered and stood off facing each other winded and ready to continue.

James Ironwood; career soldier and elite huntsman professional well on his way to becoming headmaster of his own academy. He stood tall as he ever was, sans the white hair on his head, and wearing his usual duds of white Atleasian general uniform. He kept his breath steady as he maintained his close quarters combat position with his arms held up, one of them wielding his powerful hand cannon,and ready for use of his military combat training. Sure he was still have cybernetic, but his training in combat ensured he was more skilled in fighting style than brute force. The same couldn’t be said of his opponent standing across from him crouching into a feral fighting position. She had been fast alright, very fast and precise in hitting all his vital points on the human half of his body.

Sienna Khan, the current up and coming revolutionary extremist leading the newly battle hungry White Fang. She was the same as she always was with her wily brown hair styled exotically, her ambe colored feline eyes glaring readily at her opponent with her fluffy cat ears sticking out of her head. She wore her usual stylish outfit consisting of a dark cheongsam showing off her striped arms and legs with the red cowl around her back. Her face was beautiful if not fierce large with large hoop earrings attached to her lower set of ears, she was an exotic beauty to behold and right now she was focused on her opponent in front of her.

The two faced each other in the outer wall of an Atleasian Dust supply complex, both parties partly wary from battling all night long.

“I must admit, compared to the rest of your tin soldiers you fight well. As far as humans go anyway.” Sienna noted as they slowly circled each other keeping their guards up.

“Why thank you. You’re not so bad yourself. I figure that rabble rousers like you were all talk, but you’re surprisingly deadly and rather agile. It’s only a shame you chose the path of violence just to get your voice across.” James said back furrowing his brow condescendingly at her. It was Sienna’s turn to scowl.

“Our path was the only one left to us after years of being treated as lesser beings. We’ve waited so long for progress to happen and for humans to see us in friendly equal light, now our patience has snapped and we are finally taking initiative in changing it. We are finally getting respect for our efforts.” Sienna barked back clenching her fists.

“Respect isn’t the same as fear! Here you are with your goons trying to raid an entire shipment of Dust claiming you’re ‘fighting back’, but the ugly truth is the White Fang have become nothing more than savage lowlives now that you’ve taken over.” Ironwood yelled back just as fiercely.

Sienna frowned at this, it was true yes, but so far it was the only method that was working. Faunus aren't getting bullshit anymore, just the White Fang being labeled as radical terrorists. Small price to pay for her king getting a bit of respect, Ghira Belladonna’s leadership yielded no results so naturally someone with a backbone had to step in. She took in Ironwood’s state and noticed he was feeling more winded than he let on. As strong as he is he’s still human and they had been fighting for a long while now, but before that he had just gotten off an intense mission in Grimm purging with his troops when she and her group striked.

‘He’s panting pretty raggedly, my next attack should be enough to end this.’ She thought grinning deviously. She remembered well how they fought last time around and how he was the dominant one in their exchange, Sienna wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t find this particular human attractive. He had all the makings of a handsome soldier of fortune, it was only a shame he wasn’t a Faunus like she was.

‘How about I mix things up instead.’ She thought mischievously feeling her loins light up at the scandalous of her what next attack would be. Ironwood wondered that as well, figuring she’d be using the whip again, and to his surprise she did!

!

Sienna lashed out her energy whip causing him to block with his arm, but the long extension instead knocked his hand cannon out of his hand causing it to slide across the ground! Sienna quickly lashed it once more at a startled Ironwood and this time wrapped it around his neck using that to draw him toward her in a violent tug that had him on his back!

When he got close enough Sienna then hopped onto his body straddling him and pressing down her weight against his frame. Ironwood was both surprised and increasingly aroused by this unorthodox style of attack until she saw her alluring smirk on her face telling him all he needed to hear.

“Come on, Tin-man, don’t tell you aren’t enjoying this…” She purred with a seductive smile before leaning forward pressing her face closer to his. Her left hand grazed over his cybernetic right one as she held the whip steady keeping him ensnared at her mercy.

Ironwood was baffled and perhaps blushing at the surprisingly intimate contact with the exotic Faunus woman.

“If this is a new form of offense I have to say I am quite surprised by it. You are rather attractive up close.” He stated making her smile wider. Sienna raised herself back up to where her chest stuck out and she began by undoing her red cowl undressing before his eyes.

“Oh James, it’s been a long time since our last battle. Funny, back then our roles were reversed.”

“The Vacuo Summit, before you turned extremist terrorist leader.” Ironwood recalled feeling more vexed her being so close to her feminine body. He saw cleavage in her outfit noting that she was perhaps a robust C cup at best, as a soldier he tried not to focus on these things but it had been a while since being intimate with a woman. He just never expected intimacy to bloom between himself and Sienna right here and now.

“You can hardly call destroying your toy soldiers, those cheap robots, terrorism, you know.” She answered completely undoing her cowl and letting it fall to the floor.

“What about the men in my transports in today’s attack?” Ironwood asked narrowing his eyes.

“They’re safe obviously, I want to make a statement, not all-out war.” She replied casually and piled on. “How do you put it? Setting a necessary example? It’s something a military man like you understands, right? I’m just biting back in response to being bitten, and we have been bitten with scrutiny, wariness, unfair treatments, for so long. Besides I’m sure you remember what that’s like….” She cooed trailing a finger along his metallic-human chest area.

“S-Sienna that was a long t-”

“Long time ago?” She finished for him and lowered her eyelids giving her a seductive face as she leaned in closer. “If it was that long ago, you wouldn’t be sweating harder than this storm now would you?” She countered as she leaned her face up close to his merely inches apart. Her set of amber eyes gazed fiercely into his determined blue ones. Ironwood gulped feeling the human half of his body stir with arousal when he felt her hips grind softly against his waist.

“Is this the part where I surrender?” Ironwood asked softly. Sienna tightened the whip around his neck a bit more securely.

“Well, you only have one free arm to grapple for my whip and no aura to protect you. So....” She trailed off until her face suddenly became intense with a heated gaze! “...the question is, General; am I going to have to make you surrender? Like old tim-...?!” Sienna was cut off mid-sentence when James pulled the woman’s face onto his ensnaring her lips in heated kiss.

Sienna was utterly surprised by this at first but quickly relaxed into it by closing her eyes and caressing a side of Ironwood’s face with her other hand. The two softly sucked lips making out romantically underneath the overpass. It was still raining and a bit chilly to boot, so Sienna had no qualms about wrapping her arms around his built frame pulling her closer and keeping herself warm. She let go of her whip easing the hold around Ironwood’s neck while he relaxed and slid his hands down her waist feeling up her hips and pulling her close.

“Mmmmhhh!!” Sienna moaned inside Ironwood’s mouth as their lip exchange soon escalated into a more passionate make-out session. Her tongue worked its way inside his mouth and he responded by gently swallowing it into his making her feel tingles of excitement up her spine.

Sienna reached her right hand back down his body reaching for the belt buckle of his pants. Ironwood noticed this and felt increasingly aroused by her actions allowing it while he held her close. With a click Sienna undid his belt and pulled down his pants revealing his ten-inch erection thankfully still human in flesh. She eyed it hungrily from the side while they continued swabbing spit heatedly for several more minutes.

Eventually breaking off with flustered faces Sienna looked back to his cock having her right hand around it pumping it to Ironwood’s pleasure.

“And here I worried it would be purely mechanical or nonexistent due to your ‘prosthetics’.” Sienna commented with an alluring hum. Ironwood softly chuckled in response and held his hands underneath the back of his head enjoying her treatment.

“Well not all of me is cybernetic, I’m glad that was spared and I’m sure you will be too.” He commented as Sienna stroked faster for several minutes, delighting in hearing him groan in pleasure.

Biting down her lower set of lips in anticipation she suddenly bolted up and hastily undid her outfit before pulling down off her body. James admired her exotic beauty and the tattoo stripes covering her now naked frame. Sienna stood up over him entirely nude save for her long silken leggings with Ironwood enjoying the sight of her brown-skinned nude body standing before him. She was a fully blossomed woman with all the right curves and athletic in appearance. Her body was slender, smooth looking, and just outright beautiful despite her feral nature. Sienna sported a pair of firm C cup breasts as well as a slight patch of spiky dark hair above her glistening mound.

Before he could even attempt to get up Sienna pressed her foot down on his chest giving him a good view of everything she had to offer along with a smug face that said ‘You aren’t going anywhere’. She pushed out her hips flashing him her pussy up close and spreading apart her vulva with two fingers, Ironwood gulped feeling his erection stiffen up in response. When Sienna noticed this she smiled coyly and lowered herself down readying herself to impale her body on his dick in a cowgirl position.

“Right now, I dominate you, General.” She purred licking across her lips seductively as she straddled his waist and rested her legs along his sides. His member stood up proudly with the head glistening with some precum as the heat from Sienna’s mound drew closer to it.

Sienna purred seductively as she felt the bulbous head of his meat begin spreading her legs when making her descent, Ironwood winced in pleasurable agony as he felt the warmth of her moist womanhood engulf more and more of his meat until she was sheathed all the way down to hilt with a smile.

“Ha aaahh! Ooh my yes! Mmmnnh!” Sienna howled out in a blissful sigh once she encased Ironwood’s cock into her pussy. She felt his girth stretch her out and press against her cervix filling her up. Ironwood let a subdued heated breath in arousal once he felt her spongy warm insides wrap around his length. Sienna took a moment to adjust herself and straddle his waist comfortably for a brief moment before moving.

“Sienna! Hooaahh….!” James moaned tossing his head back as he relished the tightness of the Faunus leader squeezing her pussy down on his dick with her swaying motions! Sienna had planted her hands down onto his chest rocking back her hips and sliding them forward taking ‘James Jr’ for a fun filled ride inside her tight pussy!

“Mmmhh! You seem to be enjoying this, don’t you, General?” Sienna chuckled perversely as she started rocking back her hips in more intense motions making James feel the difference in her movement. His member twitched sensitively in arousal as she rode it back and forth in frantic undulations making him feel waves of pleasure from her riding him cowgirl style.

“Yes! I am! Ngghhh!” Ironwood grunted reaching his hands over from behind his head to grip Sienna’s hips down slamming up his waist into her body in return!

Sienna arched her back up bristling in pleasure while loudly moaning at James drilling in his dick past her cervix! His large meaty member pounded into her taut brown body with hard fettered thrusts that had the Faunus woman at his mercy, but before Sienna could feel him overtake her she roughly planted back her hands into his chest forcing him down against the pavement allowing her control of their positions.

“Ah ah ah! You don’t get to tame me just yet, Tin-man. I’m gonna ride you like an animal.” She purred with a lustful expression having her tongue graze across her lips erotically as she propped her feet up to stand around his sides as she prepared to slam herself down on him.

Schlup!

“Hhhoooaarrhh!!” Sienna wailed out loudly once she slammed herself down onto James’s dick! The meaty monster plowed directly into her snatch all the way to her womb in one fell stroke! Sienna bristled up and arched her back in climax at feeling him penetrate so deeply into her body. James grunted when he felt her vaginal muscles clamp down all over his dick spraying it with her orgasmic fluids as she came down.

Soon enough it passed for Sienna and she was back to full-on virile mood by placing her hands over his waist and slamming her body rapidly onto his length!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Sienna’s body rapidly slammed down onto his waist repeatedly getting filled up by his dick! Ironwood was breathing heavily with his face feeling flushed with sexual excitement as he felt Sienna’s tightness clench down hard on his length every time she slammed herself down. Her buttocks ground into his thighs squeezing her cheeks against his skin making sure she felt all of him bury into her. Her hands clutched at his chest tightly scratching up his human portion whenever she ground her hips into his waist with swaying motions. Sienna alternated between pounding herself on him to rocking her hips back riding him, she was ablaze with animalistic lust right now and Ironwood was enjoying it immensely.

Loud smacking noises of their bodies resounded throughout the area, between the soft rainfall and their heavy breaths only these two star crossed lovers could enjoy each other’s company.

“Haah aah aahh haa hah! Ooohhh! I’m getting close again, General.” Sienna breathed out after about twenty or so minutes of humping frantically on Ironwood’s body. Despite the chilled air the two of them were sweaty and clinging to each other for warmth after Sienna latched her hands around his broad shoulders.

Sienna’s breasts pressed up against his chest swishing back and forth all over his pecs while she was fucking herself on him. Ironwood reached around her the middle of her backside grasping her lithe body closer to him just before thrusting his hips up into her pussy like a jackhammer!

“Nnnggghhh!!” Sienna reeled from the surprise rapid-fire penetration with clenched teeth. She felt the intensity of his thrusts transmit into slight pain and intense ecstasy while Ironwood grinned smugly.

“Good, because I have yet to lose it and am still raring to go even after I blow my top. Better get ready, Khan, because I will claim victory in this ‘battle’ of outdoing each other. Never underestimate a soldier of Atlas.” He grunted leaning his face forward capturing her lips into his mouth for another deep loving kiss.

Sienna closed her eyes melting into it interlocking her clawed fingers with his human and metal ones, she hummed with a soft mewl in her throat as James worked his strong tongue inside of her mouth. The two made out gently with Sienna’s hips slowing their bucking on his meat, until eventually they picked the pace back up to the extreme!

“Mmnnnhh!!” Sienna moaned inside of Ironwood’s lips as she grabbed his shoulders to steady her buttocks slapping feverishly down against his legs!

Her pussy repeatedly engulfed his member causing him to grunt and wince as he felt it twitching. Ironwood was getting ready to blow and was determined not to go before Sienna did.

“Hhaa! Aaaahh!!” Sienna wailed out blissfully as she arched herself back clutching his shoulders with clenched fingers as her pussy began to convulse wildly on his meat!

Ironwood grunted and held her steady as he winced in contact of her folds squeezing down tightly on his length with orgasmic fluids gushing out all over his waist! He tossed his head back feeling the intense wet convulsions of Sienna’s pussy clench down on his meat causing him to buck his hips up into her and cum! His balls expanded and his length dug in deep into her shuddering light brown body pressing the head into her cervix and letting out release! Thick ropes of his DNA erupted into her quirm spreading into her very womb!

Viscous blasts of semen shot into her body filling her inner space up bit by bit in gooey white substance! Luckily for either of them it was a safe time for the rising leader of the newly reformed White Fang, otherwise there would’ve been a scandal following this union should she have conceived a child with an Atleasian soldier, a human at that.

“Hhhooaaaahh!! Yeah! That’s the ticket right here! Pump into me all you want, general!” Sienna moaned licking around her lips perversely as she flashed him a heated gaze of lust. Her lower body continued grinding down against his waist making sure to squeeze every last drop of cum from the uptight soldier while riding out her own climax!

Both Sienna and Ironwood were deep within the throes of bliss for several seconds more until they finally finished. Allowing for Sienna lay on top of his chest breathing rapidly as they recuperated. She clung close to his naked body while they were both sweaty and reeling from the orgasmic ecstasy they shared with each other, basking in the afterglow while James’s hands crept up around her lower mid-back with a confident smile on his face.

“*Huff huff* Not bad, for a human. I will give credit where credit is due however, you are quite the strong specimen. Normally Faunus women would tire out a human male partner, we have increased staminas, heightened physiologies, and keen senses. To think you made me reach my peak before you reached yours I’d say I am quite impressed.” Sienna commented breathing hard as she rested her head against his broad chest.

“Who says we’re done here, Khan?” Ironwood said grabbing a firm hold of her hips surprising her as she was suddenly flipped over with him placing him on top!

“Wha-?! Whoaahh!” Sienna gasped startled as she felt his immense strength easily grab her body and flip her around till she was on all fours into the ground. Behind her Ironwood was firmly situated on his knees gripping his still hardening cock in his human hand readily.

The look on his face wreaked of confidence as well as readiness as his stroked it to completion while eyeing her butt. This made Sienna a bit nervous, but she was good at not showing it. Looking from over her shoulder she saw James peel off the shredded top half of his human side chest essentially becoming naked entirely with his cyborg half of his body still showing in full view. This made her wonder what had happened to him and how he even survived such an ordeal to begin with.

‘Thankfully his organ was untouched, he is quite capable at using it.’ Sienna noted biting down on her bottom lip in growing excitement an anxiousness.

“I’m still ready to go on, that is assuming you can handle it. Back here.” Ironwood voiced as though challenging her while patting her butt cheeks with his hand. His length tapped between the cleft of her taut brown buttocks as spread her cheeks apart showing her cute unstretched anus hole. Sienna’s ass was a heart-shaped marvel in Ironwood’s eyes as he eyed it with increasingly perverse interest while admiring the tattoo stripes all over her naked body.

Sienna was a bit nervous, only because she never took it back there into her ass before. She smirked feigning confidence as she accepted her challenge.

“Well well, taking charge instead of being passive. Are you certain you’re not a bull Faunus?” Sienna commented snidely with a smirk until Ironwood nudged the opening of her anus with the head of his dick!

“Nngghh!” At that Sienna bristled up in surprise feeling his thick girth slowly drive into her anus! Her hands clutched the ground beneath her making slight claw marks into the pavement as she clenched her teeth in surprise while bearing the intensifying sensation.

Ironwood grunted holding her waist and suddenly plunged his hips all the way pushing his dick further into Sienna’s tight asshole and making her squeal in painful delight! She tensed up at feeling his member stretch out her anal cavity making her feel a new wave of sensations she never felt before causing her to tense up and start cumming!

“Hhaaahh!!” She bellowed bristling up and curving her back till Ironwood reached around her torso to grab her tits! He pulled her up close to where her back was pressing against his chiseled chest so that he could gently nibble across her elegant neck distracting her from the penetration.

He grunted deeply with heated breaths as he held her close sharing his warmth with the brown skinned woman. Sienna smiled coyly at this and breathed hotly in soft moans while adjusting to the profound sensation of having his girth sheathed inside the warm pocket of her ass.

“Mmmnhh!Hmmnn!” Sienna moaned inside of Ironwood’s mouth after reaching behind and cupping his head down to lock lips with her. The two shared in another heated exchange of lips while they each settled into the position Ironwood had them in.

For him it was just as intense as it was for Sienna Khan; the tight warm feeling of her anus clenching down on his length drove him wild as he felt the groove of her buttocks grind into his waist. After about a short while of heated making out Ironwood began moving again, this time he held Sienna close as he started bucking his hips into her ass with strong mighty strokes of flesh! The two bodies meshed together creating a rhythm of flesh slapping into flesh, with breathy moans in the middle of it all.

They eventually broke their lips apart so that Sienna could wrap her hands around the back of his neck while her body bounced rapidly to Ironwood’s hard paced fucking.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

“Ooaaahh!! Aaaagghh!” Sienna moaned in shrill orgasmic wails as her frame rutted up and down Ironwood’s impressive stature.

Soon he stood up on his feet continuing the pounding of Sienna Khan’s ass while holding her up by the legs! Sienna’s face was a mix of overwhelming ecstasy and sexual craze, she struggled to endure and keep herself from coming while having the general’s dick plow feverishly into her rectum! Her teeth clenched and her body stunk of sweat and the smell of sex as Ironwood nibbled into the crook of her neck steadily pushing her over the edge of bliss!

He himself was grunting deeply as he pounded her tight buttocks, to him it was a new and immensely satisfying thing to fuck Sienna’s ass. Her rear was perfectly supple and heart-shaped, matching perfectly with her elegant nimble body! Each resounding clap of his hips slamming into her butt created another stirring moan from him as he continued doing this for minutes on end.

The two were so lost in the moment of intimacy they felt time slip by into more than an hour, all the while Sienna continued moaning loudly and blissfully while Ironwood grunted struggling to stave off his climax. It was no more about competition or superiority, it was just plain sex between two would-be lovers.

Eventually they reached the apex of their carnal moment with Sienna beginning to moan louder until she screamed out in bliss while undulating along Ironwood’s chest cumming! Her pussy spritzed out her vaginal juices while her buttocks clamped down in reflex all over his meat causing him to buck up into her ass firmly one last time before cumming as well!

“Hhoooarrrgghhh!! Ooohhhh!!” Ironwood howled as he held Sienna close to his towering form feeling her shudder and clench down on his cock as he filled her bowels full of spunk! His balls loudly throbbed and his member pulsated as he sent thick viscous ropes of semen straight into Sienna Khan’s ass!

“Ah! Ah! Aaahh!!” Sienna moaned out loud finishing her orgasm as she shuddered blissfully impaled on Ironwood’s meat.

The two eventually came down from their orgasmic high feeling spent entirely and wound up laying next to each other in a spooning position underneath the overpass. Their clothes served as a source of comfort and bedding between their bodies and the ground.

-

Minutes passed as they held each other fondly basking in the warmth of the afterglow of sex. Sienna perhaps wouldn’t dare admit it openly to other Faunus, but she enjoyed his company and his scent. Ironwood could easily say the same thing while avoiding having it be Sienna Khan, the infamous bloodthirsty leader of the White Fang, be named as his partner. The two rested there for sometime before finally one of them broke the ice.

“I...I promise to let your pilots go and abandon the mission. We don’t need all that Dust, we just wanted to make a point as well as a statement. We did not harm any of them nor will we, but things have to be changing for the Faunus sooner than later otherwise we’ll keep pushing back hard until everyone learns to respect us.” Sienna stated softly with a relaxed frown.

“You have my utter gratitude, and I understand. I can try helping things from within and make things better for your people, but I can’t promise it’ll be overnight. Most don’t seem to want to listen to reason or compassion, they just want to listen to their own aimless outrage. I can’t control how people feel, but I will certainly try to ease things up for your kind.” Ironwood answered back with a sincere voice and Sienna nodded in agreement uttering her thanks.

“Your best is enough, and like you said; it will take time. I am partly afraid I set things in motion that cannot be undone, but there are still humans who treat us harshly and use us our cheap unimportant labor like the Schnee company. Until things like their abuse and treatment go away my White Fang will stay.” She added and Ironwood said nothing before turning his head over to her and cupping her face into a sweet loving kiss.

It would be one for the two of them to remember their entire lives and only by them. Eventually they gathered up their clothes, re-dressed and put their plans into motion. Sienna called off the mission and left with her grunts escaping into the stormy weather back to wherever they were stationed. Ironwood called off his troops and secured the Dust shipment they attempted to steal vowing to work at improving conditions for the Faunus from within the Atlas military. Both of them secretly wondering if they’ll ever see each other again in a hopefully not so violent future.

***********

Some time years later…..

Sitting at his desk and filling out paperwork General James Ironwood, headmaster of the Atlas Huntsmen Academy and Military, reclined into his chair sighing at his job. Recently things had become hectic with Vale being overrun by a combination of the Grimm, the White Fang, and his own machines becoming corrupted by a computer virus. He didn’t know who to trust anymore and had been focusing his efforts on keeping Atlas’s tech and Dust supplies secure, even if that meant barring it from other kingdoms and villages.

Sitting back in his chair and swiveling it around to look out the snowing window Ironwood heard the door to his office open revealing a scout messenger with news reports on the Fang’s activity.

“Sir, I’ve come to report my findings.” The scout trooper said standing attentively.

“Report, please tell me everything that happened on your recon of the supposed White Fang headquarters location.” Ironwood stated calmly while still looking out the window.

“Yes, sir. It’s as you’ve said; Adam Taurus has taken majority control of the White Fang now. His entire radical branch had spread throughout the ranks and that even included the personal guard of Sienna Khan. H-he killed her,sir. Then took the throne for himself commanding all of the White Fang’s more radical sect. The mystery aid he has with him is still unknown however, we are currently looking into their identities as we speak. That is all, general Ironwood.” The scout concluded unable to see Ironwood’s clenched robotic fist and saddened look on his face reflected in the window.

“I see, thank you, soldier. That is all, dismissed. I’ll assign you a new scouting mission later after I digest this information, and I think I have the perfect target for you locate. For now that is all. Get some rest.” Ironwood commanded without turning around. The soldier nodded and left the office leaving James by himself and feeling heartbroken at the news.

Reaching into a secret compartment inside his robotic limb he pulled out a photo he took of himself and Sienna while they were together underneath the overpass. She held a rare smile on her face as he stood next to her grinning. It was his idea to take a picture to remember them even if their affair was never to be made public knowledge.

Standing up and placing his human palm into his forehead in sorrowful distress Ironwood shed a tear down the side of his face and clenched his other hand tightly when he thought of tracking down Adam Taurus and eliminating him personally.

Wiping his face and looking back up at the stormy weather outside he clutched the photo his chest fondly remembering a more peaceful less violent time where they shared a special moment together intimately.

‘Despite what your White Fang became, what you became, I still loved you, Sienna. And I promise I’ll make things right, starting with exacting vengeance on your killer Adam Taurus, but until then I’ll keep my old promise to you and continue working to improving relations with Faunus people and mine.’ He thought to himself in a somber tone then straightened up with a face of determination.

‘That I swear to you I will help do, you were no monster despite your tactics, you never were.’ He thought flashing back to the memory of them holding each other warmly that night.

 

**End of Story**

 

AN: this has been for Blaiseingfire, thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy it. Cheers!


End file.
